


The Library Incident

by Fangirl383



Series: Drarry Ficlet [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Libraries, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Realization, Studying, gay panic potter, misuse of study time, pre everything pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl383/pseuds/Fangirl383
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: The library’s pretty empty save for you and me and OH that couple making out loudly in the shelves somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you to the anon on tumblr who suggested that I write this! I hope you enjoy!

Harry raised a hand to his lips in an attempt to stifle his oncoming yawn as he turned another page in his potions book. For some reason, Draco seemed to enjoy studying at ungodly hours every day. They had been forced to be partners together after they had both come back to repeat their seventh year. They and the rest of their year who had returned, were dubbed ‘The Eighth Years’ by Headmistress McGonagall. 

But due to their high marks in potions in years previous, they had been partnered together. (Though Harry believes that McGonagall did this to him on purpose in order to punish them both for their fighting over the years). Harry had never been one to study every single day, he was more the kind of guy who would study every other day, or maybe even every two days. Of course he’d get his homework done, but he’d never worked as far ahead in the book as Malfoy was forcing him to do now. 

A yawn bubbled up out of his throat once more as he lost himself in thought, and he looked up at the blonde across from him sleepily. Of course the prat was happily writing away on his parchment, the soft ‘skrit skrit skritting’ of his quill on the paper somehow making Harry even more exhausted. 

Just before Harry was about to tell him that they should call it a night, and that he wasn’t going to be able to focus if they kept going this late into the night, he heard a sound behind him that made him freeze. 

No.. It couldn’t possibly be that right? He strained his ears, trying to listen for that sound again. When he didn’t hear it for a while longer, he mentally decided that he was just hearing things. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard it again. But this time he saw Draco’s eyes widen and his body stiffen.

Draco looked over at him, his eyes wide and confused as they both listened. Harry felt his cheeks heating up as the quiet moans behind him began to get a bit louder. The shuffling of clothing and books could be heard behind them. He wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed, turned on, or horrified at the situation unfolding in front of him, or rather behind him.

Harry turned his head just a bit, trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of the couple who were being very public with their love life. But Draco reached out and grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head minutely. As if in warning that he probably wouldn’t want to see what was behind him. 

Of course, Harry didn’t listen. He shrugged his shoulder away from Draco’s touch. He immediately looked behind him, and felt a yelp nearly escape him. It was two blokes from his and Draco’s Defense Against the Dark Arts class. One of them was named Esteban, he was certain of that. But the other bloke, he wasn’t certain. 

As Harry watched them grip one another, hands roaming all across their bodies and faces practically squished together. He felt an odd feeling in his stomach. It was warm, a churning sort of feeling. 

When Esteban pushed the other guy into the bookshelf and began to kiss him rougher, he immediately recognised the feeling. It was pure arousal. Harry swallowed thickly, not understanding why he felt so turned on by just the sight of two guys kissing. Wasn’t that gay? 

Suddenly he felt as though he was punched, and he came to an abrupt realization. Maybe he himself was gay. But wouldn’t he have known that by himself by now if that was true? But if he really wasn’t gay, why couldn’t he look away from the scene in front of him?

A glance in Draco’s direction told him all he needed to know. Draco was gay, and had told Harry that when they began to study together. In fact his exact words were, ‘Now I know we’re stuck with each other, but don’t think I’m going to be some Weasley you can just share with. I’m not going to be able to share your excitement if you get laid or something. I’m not into girls at all, they’re rather gross actually in my opinion, so please keep your heterosexual thoughts to yourself and I’ll keep my homosexual thoughts to myself.’

Apparently when you’re an heir to the Malfoy name, being gay isn’t an option. So Malfoy had kept it a secret from everyone for years. But now that his family had gone under, he was completely out of the closet. 

But the look of pure lust in Draco’s eyes as he stared at the scene, was enough to make Harry not doubt for a second that he himself was gay. If it was possible the way Draco was staring at them was turning Harry on more than the actual scene was. He found himself with his eyes glued to Draco’s face, watching the way his eyes followed the others’ bodies, and the way his teeth caught onto his lip every so often and bit down on the smooth pink skin there. 

Harry actually found himself leaning in a bit, wanting to bite that lip himself. But the moment was brought to an abrupt stop when the librarian came over and pulled the two boys apart, snapping at them about indecent behavior and that they will be punished as she tugged them away by their ears. 

Draco’s eyes came back into focus, blinking a bit as he looks at Harry now. They had gotten extremely close - which of course was Harry’s fault - and Draco’s eyes immediately snapped up to look into Harry’s. 

They sat there and stared at each other for a while, before the blonde’s eyes widen, and he immediately stands up, slamming his book shut with a loud bang. “Well I suppose we’re done for the night. I’ll see you in class tomorrow, get some sleep.” The words were rushed as he shoved his books into his bags, and made his hasty retreat. 

Harry couldn’t help but blush as he watched him, noticing things about him that he hadn’t noticed before. He was thin, but not too thin. His hair just barely reached his eyes, and he had to keep pushing it back. His hands were small, and looked like they were soft. 

But soon Draco was practically running out of the library. Harry got up as fast as he could and began to shove things into his own bag, wanting to catch up with him and explain himself. But by the time he had gotten out to the hallway, Draco was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are interested I am completely up for making this a multi-chapter drabble!


End file.
